


So Wonderful

by milka121



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: This is going to kill him. Physically, too, if his heart won’t stop beating like that. At this point, Galo can practically say he is having a heart attack.But, fuck, who let Lio look like that in his suit?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	So Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> For my wife!  
> Written with a prompt: "Sorry, you are just so wonderful."

This is going to kill him. Physically, too, if his heart won’t stop beating like that. At this point, Galo can practically say he is having a heart attack. 

But, fuck, who let Lio look like  _ that _ in his suit?

Galo swallows, again, and his heart hammers inside him. Lio’s waist is accented by the waistcoat he’s wearing, and the way his trousers lay on his legs… God, his legs.

Lio doesn’t seem to notice while he’s talking to someone from the wedding staff, which is a small blessing, because Galo is not sure he would survive Lio’s gaze on him right now. Not when Lio is all pretty and handsome and cool with that commanding aura around him, and  _ fuck, not now. _

“The flowers look fine arranged like this, but maybe you could move those compositions to the side a bit? It’s a bit flashy, so it’d be good for it to frame the picture, so to speak.”

The flower guy nods, sharply. He doesn’t even attempt to argue back - probably after all that time Lio has ordered everyone about, they just accepted that he’s the one in charge and do not appreciate any form of slacking off. Lio sighs, massaging his temples, and  _ oh no _ , he turns to Galo.

“Are you ready?” Lio asks, and Galo’s face flushes red. Lio raises his brows. “What?”

“Uh,” Galo replies. “Sorry. You’re just-” He makes an undescript movement with his hands, and Lio tilts his head with a question in his eyes. Galo coughs and averts his eyes. “You’re just- so wonderful.”

A pause. “Oh,” Lio says. Galo can feel the stare on him, and he shifts on his feet, suddenly self-conscious. 

Lio makes a step towards him. Then again. “You know,” Lio says, and why is he so close, “we do have some time ‘till we have to look presentable in front of the guests.”

Galo gulps. And oh, fuck, he shouldn’t be getting hard in his freshly-ironed pants at his own wedding, but here he is, and when Lio grabs his hand and drags him over to the nearest not occupied room, he is already gone. 

He can barely register reality when Lio’s mouth pushes against his, and the world could end right now and Galo wouldn’t care, because he’s so hard it hurts, because Lio’s hands are unclasping his belt and  _ yes, yes. _

“So needy,” Lio whispers against his lips, and Galo could come right now, barely touched. But Lio has other plans, and he pulls away sharply. 

Galo whines. 

“Shh.” Lio’s finger presses to Galo’s lips. “Be a good boy.” He applies ever so slight pressure and Galo obeys immediately; he sinks to his knees, and his trousers are probably going to be ruined, but who cares when he’s go Lio in front of him using  _ that _ tone, and-

“Tell me, Galo,” Lio whispers, his hand threading through Galo’s hair, “are you really so desperate you can’t even wait on your own wedding day?”

“For you? Always.”

“So cocky today, are you.” The hand in his hair twists and pulls and Galo gasps. “Even when you are so hard and wet."

And oh, God, Lio puts his high-heeled boot down on Galo’s crotch and Galo can’t stop himself from thrusting against it. 

Lio chuckles. “What a bitch in heat you are.” He presses harder, his heel digging into Galo’s flesh. “Maybe I should make you beg for it.”

Galo whines. “Lio, please-”

“Please what?” Galo can hear Lio’s amusement in his voice, and he can’t help but shudder.

“Please make me cum.”

Another chuckle. “Good boy.”

And the boot is on him again, and it moves against his still clothed crotch, and the stiff fabric of his trousers  _ hurts  _ when it rubs like that, but he can’t stop himself, he can’t-

Galo comes all over his pants, and Lio watches with a smile.

* * *

No one asks what happened when they come out of the broom closet and when in a small voice Galo asks someone for a change of clothes.


End file.
